Carry on
by Hotgirlow
Summary: An assignment in Serena's music class will reveal a guarded secret how will her friends take and will it make Darien finally admit he likes her? Just stay right there and we'll show you.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters they all belong to writer and owners of sailor moon_

"_Means someone talking_

'_Means someone thinking_

The day started out as normal Serena was late to school had a fight with the most gorgeous man alive… I mean the big jerk and got detention our story now starts with her sitting in her Advanced Music Class a secret that no one but her parents and Molly know about.

"Right class for your assignment I want you to write a song or a piece of music that relates to you but has some fantasy quality to it and please do remember that this counts as half of your grade. You will be performing this assignment instead of in front of the class as usual but in front of a certain college class and your fellow students from here at cross roads, the Shiba Kōen school and the T*A Private Girls School. Alright begin." Just hearing the schools made Serena pail as that meant that she'd have to perform in front of her friends Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina who didn't know that she had musical talent.

Serena decided to think about that later and got stick into trying to decide what to write 'let's see it has to relate to me but have some fantasy to it hmmm oh I know the fight with beryl and my friends' an hour passed and the next think Serena knew was the bell was ringing for the end of school the teacher looked up from helping a student and dismissed the class "Miss Tuskino stay behind please?" Serena stopped where she was about to leave the class room "Yes mam what is it?" she replied looking worried " don't look so worried Serena I just wanted to inform you that Mrs Haruna went home ill so your detention will have to wait till she returns to school" the teacher replied


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the great reviews I'm glad you're all enjoying this story._

Darien sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade drinking his coffee and staring out of the corner of his eye at his blonde goddess I mean the meatball head who was sitting in a booth writing away at a notebook "earth to Darien are you in their" asked Andrew (Darien's best friend and owner of Crown Arcade" Darien jumped and replied "huh?" Andrew chuckled and said "welcome back from planet Serena we hope you enjoyed your stay" Darien chuckled "I was staring again wasn't I Drew?" he asked as the four scouts entered the Arcade Andrew smiled and replied "just a bit" then turned his attention to the girls "hey girls want your usual milkshakes?" the girls smiled and Ami replied "yes please Drew" as Andrew got to work making the milkshakes Mina asked "hey have you seen Serena? She was supposed to meet us after school to go shopping but she never showed." Darien replied for Andrew "yeah she's been sitting in that booth since after school writing was getting concerned she hasn't yelled at me or klutzed out yet" and pointed over to Serena the girls looked to where he was pointing and saw that she was indeed sitting there and scribbling in a notebook Mina bounced over to her and asked "hey girl where were you? You never showed up for shopping at mall." Serena looked up from writing and blinked "Oh hi guys when did you get here? I thought we were meeting at the mall?" Mina frowned "Rena it's 5pm we were supposed to meet at 3.30pm." Serena frowned and looked at clock and saw Mina was right "oh god girls I'm so sorry I got involved doing a homework assignment I'm so sorry" the girls looked at one another and Lita went "your willingly doing homework? Who are you and what have you done with Serena?" Serena laughed "yes I'm willingly doing homework this assignment counts as half my grade and it's due in a couple of weeks so I wanted to get it over with." The girls nodded thinking that explained so much.

An hour later Serena has put her notebook away and her and the girls are eating Burgers and fries and drinking milkshakes when Raye speaks up "hey have you guys heard about this concert some music class is putting on?" Ami nodded "yes it's the advanced music class they have to do a concert at least once a term to pass" Lita agreed "yeah and as this is the last term before we do our high school entrance exams this one has got to be bigger so they've invited local classes and a class from the college to attend". Darien stopped eavesdropping and spoke up "Andrew and I attending our tutor asked as no one else volunteered and he offered to give us extra credit if we wrote a review for the college newspaper so we agreed" this of course made Serena pale slightly not that anyone noticed as Raye was speaking "well how about we all sit together?" the girls and Darien and Andrew (who had wondered over when he heard his name agreed) "what do you think Serena?" asked Ami who noticed she hadn't started moaning about Darien joining them "you guys do what you guys want I'm not going" shrugged Serena the girls draws dropped and Mina exclaimed "WHAT but you love concerts especially seeing as it's free so why aren't you coming?" Serena shrugged again and replied "no big deal it's my parent's anniversary so their going out for dinner and a show and I'm babysitting Sammy" the girls nodded thinking that made sense "well we'll record it for you if you want Rena?" Serena nodded her head and replied "yeah that would be great thanks. Oh I better get going its getting late talk to later girls, Drew and Jerk".

_Next chapter the concert and we see the gang's reaction to Serena's song and Serena's tutor has a surprise for her._


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to rosetigerlilly who begged me to do a new chapter ^^**_

**Night of the concert**

Serena paced nervously back stage while waiting for chance to perform suddenly she found her path blocked by her teacher who smiled at her "Serena calm down you'll do great and I want to thank you for agreeing to perform twice when Kate dropped out with a twisted ankle I panicked and hoped you'd agree to performing twice" Serena smiled calmed down by her teachers rambling "you're welcome and I hope I do you proud. You've taught me so much" just then they heard the applause and the previous act come backstage who smiled at them both "you're up Serena break a leg" Serena's teacher said and then slipped back out to the audience to watch.

Serena gulped nervously behind the curtains while waiting for the curtains to be raised and her name to be announced.

"**Ladies and gentleman our final act this evening who has gracefully accepted to perform twice after one of the acts fell through. Ladies and gentleman I present Miss Serena Tuskino whom is singing her own writing songs so please a round of applause."**

The girls, Darien and Andrew gasped and looked at each other in shock as the curtain rose to reveal Serena in a gorgeous silver gown and her hair in her normal buns but in plaits instead.

Serena walked to the microphone and spoke "Good evening I thank all of my classmates who helped me with writing the music to these two songs I will be performing for you and to my music teacher who gave me the courage to express myself in these songs. My first song is called 'Carry on'"

Serena nodded to the band who then started the music she then took a deep breath and began to sing:

Here I'm standing in the night,  
>My crescent wand the only light.<br>Alone against my darkest fear,  
>But I sense my friends are near,<br>I'll draw from each the power I need,  
>Evil Queen we will defeat!<br>Give me the strength to carry on,  
>With all our love we can't go wrong,<br>Only together we face the fight,  
>Nothing can stand against our might.<br>Give me the strength to carry on,  
>With all our love we can't go wrong,<br>Only together we face the fight,  
>Nothing can stand against our might.<br>With all our strength the battle's won,  
>With all our love we can't go wrong,<br>We have the strength to carry on! 

As Serena finished the last note a standing ovation started she took a deep breath and smiled "Thank you this song was dedicated to my four best friends whom know who they are and I hope they know I meant every word of that song. My next song is called My Only Love and is dedicated to a guy who teases me every day and I give as good as I get which those who know whom I'm going on about know but he is the person that I have loved since my test paper hit him in the head so Darien Chiba this song is for you." Darien sat there shocked but pleased while the music started.

Serena smiled and started to sing:

Deep in my soul  
>Love so strong<br>It takes control  
>Now we both know<br>The secrets bared  
>The feelings show<br>Driven far apart  
>I'll make a wish<br>On a shooting star  
>CHORUS:<br>There will come a day  
>Somewhere far away<br>In your arms I'll stay  
>My only love<br>Even though you're gone  
>Love will still live on<br>The feeling is so strong  
>My only love<br>REPEAT CHORUS:  
>You've reached the deepest part<br>Of the secret in my heart  
>I've known it from the start<br>My only love  
>REPEAT CHORUS<br>My only love 

As the music died there was silence until again a standing ovation started. Darien made his way to the stage and stopped in front of Serena.

"Meatball head, Serena I have loved you since the day you hit me with a test paper and I was scared to admit my feelings for you in case you didn't feel the same but since you do will you give me the great pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Darien asked with a smile Serena had tears in her eyes and then suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him the audience cheered and laughed.

Darien pulled back from the kiss breathless and looked down at his meatball head and said "I take it that means yes." Serena giggled and nodded through her happy tears.

Darien then whispered in her ears " The song made me realise that your Sailor Moon but it's ok as I'm Tuxedo Mask" Serena pulled back in shock and slight fear Darien seeing this carefully out of everyone's eyeshot except his and Serena's conjured a rose Serena seeing this relaxed and kissed him again.

**The end**

**(As we all know how this story ends. They all lived happily ever after even after finding the moon princess defeating an evil witch aliens meeting their future daughter and defeating Sailor Saturn etc)**

**I do not own these songs all rights go to Jennifer Cihi and the creators and owners of Sailor Moon.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers and all the people who added my story to their alert.**


End file.
